There has arisen a demand for an apparatus for supporting a door in each of several selected positions as an aid to a carpenter in processing the door and applying thereto hinges, door handles, locks, and the like so that the door can be readily installed in a doorway. Heretofore there have been proposed several door-supporting apparatuses of this general type but they have been extremely complex, difficult to manipulate, restricted in the number or kind of door positions realizable, or subject to a combination of these limitations. Consequently, none of them has realized commercial acceptance.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new, improved, and simplified door-supporting apparatus which is simple, of low cost, and flexible and easily manipulated in operation.